MST3K 1009 - Hamlet
Mike and The Bots watch an English-dubbed German version of one of Shakespeare's famous plays: Hamlet. The Movie Synopsis Based on the legendary stage play by William Shakespeare. Hamlet, Prince of Denmark (Schell), returns home to find his father murdered and his mother remarrying the murderer, his uncle. Not long after this, Hamlet gets the go-ahead from the ghost of his father to get revenge however he wants so long as he doesn't abuse his mother or go insane while doing it. At first, Hamlet pretends to be crazy to basically troll everyone and play mind games with the King (including having a group of travelling minstrels re-enact his father's own murder to see how the new King reacts), but eventually he decides to go all out and *actually* go insane which has the unintended side-effect of driving his old girlfriend, Ophelia, to commit suicide, Oops! The King is generally annoyed with Hamlet's nonsense and schemes to have him killed which kind of backfires spectacularly in that nearly the entire central cast dies by the end of the play, Such drama! http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0053888/ Trivia *Claudius' English-dubbed voice was recorded by an uncredited Ricardo Montalbán. *Although Mike comments "Filthy, misogynist Paul Verhoeven" played the gravedigger, this Verhoeven is, alas, not THE Paul Verhoeven. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Tom reveals that he's changed his last name from Servo to the identically pronounced but differently spelt Sirveaux. He also reveals he's added a h to his first name, changing it not to the expected Thom but to Htom. Crow suggests Htom hlick him. Segment One: While Crow introduces his new name change, Pearl puts the finishing touches on her deadly virus. But Mike is only interested in playing three card monte to decide the choice of today's movie. Easily winning the rigged game, Mike selects Hamlet, but makes the the mistake of allowing Pearl the choice of which production... Segment Two: Crow & Tom's plan to scare Mike by pretending to be the ghost of his dead father falls apart due to the fact his dad isn't dead. As is every other relative the pair can name. Segment Three: With the dreary German version covered, Tom & Crow attempt to come up with their own alternate productions of Hamlet. Their percussion version isn't that much more successful than the scuba diving, buckethead or all furniture versions they've tried. Segment Four: It's time once again to play "Alas Poor Who?", the game where you have to guess the identity of the person based on a single bone from their body. Problems are encountered as Tom doesn't trust his answers, Crow doesn't answer in the correct form and with the lack of codpiece for Mike's costume. Segment Five: The Bots have made their own Hamlet action figure, with a voice box that has a really, really long string to activate it. Meanwhile down in Castle Forrester the character Fortinbras resents being dropped from this movie's version of Hamlet and demands his scene be re-enacted, giving Pearl a worthy test subject for her virus. Stinger: Claudius does a double take. Other Notes This episode is often debated among fans over its quality, with many claiming that the movie is too plodding, slow, intellectual, dreary and boring to make for a good episode (thus affecting some of the riffing and host segments as well), along with the numerous cuts required to make the episode the regular duration of a MST3K episode (about 90 minutes). However like every episode in the series though, there are fans who think opposite of the general opinion and find this episode to be somewhat passable (especially when seen as a bold attempt from the crew at doing something different to the other movies they did). Guest Stars *''Fortinbras'': Kevin Murphy Obscure References *''"You think you can take me? Go ahead on."'' :Mike is referencing Joe Don Baker's catchphrase from the experiment the week before, Final Justice. *''"Run-D.M.C. Everett Koop!"'' :Run-D.M.C. was a pioneering hip-hop group. C. Everett Koop was the Surgeon General of the United States during the Reagan administration. *''"Hamlet will return in Thunderball!"'' :A reference to the "James Bond will return in..." taglines that frequently appear during the closing credits of James Bond movies. Thunderball was the fourth Bond film, released in 1965. *''"Rap artist, The Notorious K.I.N.G."'' :A play on words referring to the rapper Notorious B.I.G. (aka Biggie Smalls), and to Claudius' large chains and necklaces. Video Release *Commerically released on DVD by Rhino in November 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 4, a 4-DVD set with Space Mutiny, Girl in Gold Boots, and Overdrawn at the Memory Bank, the DVD was later pulled in January 2010 due to Rhino no longer obtaining the rights to distribute Mst3k. *The DVD features an intro by Mike Nelson, specifically taped for the release. Nelson acknowledges the slow pacing and general dreariness, and the amount of time need to cut out of the film (hence the angry Fortinbras). *The episode was released as a DVD single in 2011 on the MST3K website. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Foreign Film Category:James Bond spoofs